Bebe Muerto Day/Transcript
Pancho:(grabs something from Rico's ear and eats a maggot) ooh crunchy. Rico:whoever said humans,ghosts and zombies live together was a idiot. Pancho: I'll say. Zombies don't even eat brains or flesh for that matter. (dances happily) They hide our best feature. Rico: Pancho, could you be any more uncivilized? (while Pancho spills juice on him with a straw) Thank goodness I'm not a skeleton.skulls transition to the school Principal Henry:Attention, students, attention. Today is Bebe Muerto Day, so come on down to Nurse Darlene's office for your funeral, and don't worry. If you can't find us, we'll find you! Emo Kid:Eek! Principal Henry:Lock and load, Nurse Darlene. Pancho:(crying)I don't want a funeral I don't, I don't, I don't, i don't, I don't. Rico:Pancho, haven't you ever going to a cemetery before? Pancho:Sure, but I always freak out .. Snake! Rico:Hey,Pancho, don't be so afraid. Yow, Ay Chihuahua! Pancho:That really looks painful, Rico. Rico:Well, at least that's over with,Mom, should I be worried that I got bitten by a snake. Darlene:worried, don't worry you'll be fine. Rico:I think I'm having some kind of allergic reaction to that snake,i'm itching like crazy and Pancho give me a mirror. Pancho:will this stop your itching? Rico are you ok Rico:(pointing at Pancho and Ella) Wait a second. How you guys have skin? (gasps) And why am i corpse like? (takes a pink mirror from a nearby box) AHHHHHHH!!! I'M AN SPOOKY, CORPSELIKE SKELETON!!! Ella:I think my brother's turning skeleton! Principal Henry:emergency faculty meeting. Ok, people. Here's the situation. We just kill a boy with a snake, and apparently, he's transformed into a skeleton. If anyone finds out that we've turned a human child into an skeleton, we'll likely lose our government funding. Darlene:Well, we could use the antidote on him. Cut to Fresh Valley Cemetery where eerie moaning and hooting are happening] Rico:Huh?Gasps as a bunch of bats are flying over him. Then a black cat growls at him] Ahh! Hold yourself together, Rico. It's just a boneyard... filled with bones. squeaks open Ah! behind a tombstone on a hill What's that? It's my dad. What's he doing here? Harold crying as he walks up to a tombstone, puts flowers on it, then leaves. Rico walks up to the tombstone Harold was looking at and reads it "Here lies Grandma Lucy." What a baby. Where was I? Oh yeah. Gotta find Muglita.and Muglita bump into each other Muglita:Hey? Rico:Hey?and Muglita screaming and running away from each other Pancho:now where is that girl''sees the tombstone and it shows her real name, Muglita de la Rosa'' The grave! Am I really going to take care of a girl? Of course I am! and hits something Jackpot! up the coffin Ooh. It's beautiful. what the heck. head off with the pageant crown on Hey, come on, Muglita, let go! her head off Rest in peace, Muglita. out of the hole I got the pageant crown. and thunder booms. Pancho screams and telling Ella Ella there's a corpse who is wearing a pageant crown. Ella:will you relax, that's Muglita's pageant crown, wait a minute when Muglita dies of depression and her soul left her body. Rico:No way. Just crawl back into your grave, ghostly little baby. Go ahead, play deadcooing and follows Rico in the cemetery Coach Glenn:Hard target at 12 o'clock, nurse. Rico:what happend? Muglita:You turning into a skeleton and your mom got you back to normal. Category:Transcripts